You're Mine
by ChanBaekHardShipper
Summary: Chanyeol tidak peduli jika orang-orang mengatakan ia tidak waras atau pedofil sekalipun karena telah tertarik pada bocah kecil berumur 7 tahun. Ia akan melakukan apapun untuk mendapatkan bocah itu. / WARNING! PEDO, OOC, typo, NC, BL / Main Cast : Chanbaek
1. Chapter 1

**YOU'RE MINE**

 **Main cast : ChanBaek**

 **Other cast : Silahkan temukan sendiri**

 **Rating : M for Mature**

 **Genre : Romance**

 **Note : No bash, no flame, no copycat. Don't read if you don't like these story, better if you leave this page.**

 **WARNING! PEDO, OOC, typo, NC, BL**

 **.**

 **Chapter 1**

 **.**

Di sebuah café pada musim dingin terlihat seorang pemuda tampan yang tengah fokus memperhatikan objek di taman seberang café. Sesekali ia akan tersenyum kala mendapati tingkah lucu dari objek yang sedang diperhatikannya. Ya, pemuda itu tak lain adalah Park Chanyeol.

Di usianya yang baru menginjak dua puluh dua tahun ini Chanyeol telah mampu mengambil alih perusahaan besar milik keluarganya. Tapi walaupun begitu, dia selalu meluangkan waktu sibuknya untuk sekedar memperhatikan malaikat manisnya.

"Hah~" sebuah helaan nafas tak rela terdengar dari Chanyeol saat melihat malaikat manisnya perlahan pergi bersama dengan eomma-nya. Namun tak lama setelahnya sebuah seringain tipis tersampir pada bibir seksi itu.

"Kau akan menjadi milikku, bagaimanapun caranya." Dengan seringai tampannya Chanyeol juga segera meninggalkan café itu setelah sebelumnya meletakkan beberapa lembar uang di atas meja yang ditempatinya sebelumnya.

.

.

Di lain tempat terlihat seorang anak laki-laki berumur tujuh tahun tengah memohon pada eomma-nya saat dalam perjalanan pulang ke rumah.

"Eomma, belikan aku ice cream~" dengan puppy eyes andalannya, anak yang diketahui bernama Byun Baekhyun ini terus berusaha membujuk eomma-nya. Namun sepertinya tidak mempan untuk kali ini.

"Tidak sayang, cuaca hari ini cukup dingin, jika eomma membelikanmu ice cream nanti kau akan sakit."

"Tapi eomm-"

"Tidak ada kata tapi." Ucapan final eomma-nya membuat Baekhyun hanya dapat mempoutkan bibirnya kesal.

Sesampainya di rumah, Baekhyun langsung pergi menuju kamarnya tanpa menghiraukan panggilan eomma-nya. Dia masih kesal dengan eomma-nya yang tidak mau membelikannya ice cream. Sedangkan nyonya Byun hanya mampu menghela nafas pasrah akan sikap anaknya itu. Baekhyun masih terbilang kecil, jadi dia memaklumi hal itu.

Malam harinya nyonya Byun telah selesai menyiapkan makan malam untuk keluarga kecilnya. Ia segera pergi menuju kamar Baekhyun setelah sebelumnya meminta tuan Byun untuk menunggu di ruang makan. Setelah sampai di depan kamar Baekhyun, ia mulai mengetuk pintu di hadapannya namun tak kunjung mendapat jawaban dari pemilik kamar.

"Baekhyun, keluarlah! Makan malam sudah siap." Tak kunjung mendapat jawaban, akhirnya nyonya Byun mencoba membuka pintu kamar yang untungnya tidak terkunci.

Mengetahui hal itu, Baekhyun yang sedari tadi berada di tempat tidurnya dengan segera menutupi seluruh tubuhnya dengan selimut dan berpura-pura tidur. Beberapa detik kemudian Baekhyun dapat merasakan sedikit guncangan pada sisi tempat tidurnya yang sudah dapat dipastikan bahwa itu adalah eomma-nya.

"Eomma tau kau belum tidur, sayang. Cepat bangun dan kita makan bersama."

"Aku tidak lapar." Baekhyun menjawab seadanya. Namun bukan nyonya Byun namanya jika tidak bisa membujuk anaknya ini.

"Benarkah? Kalau begitu sayang sekali, padahal eomma sudah membuatkan Kimchi jjigae dan Galbi kesukaanmu. Tapi kalau memang kau tidak lapar, biar eomma dan appa yang menghabiskannya." Mendengar itu, seketika Baekhyun membuka selimutnya sebatas dada dan menatap dengan mata berbinar pada eomma-nya. Sang eomma yang melihat itu pun berusaha menahan tawanya melihat tingkah menggemaskan Baekhyun.

"Sepertinya aku lapar sekarang." Dengan segera Baekhyun turun dari tempat tidurnya dan berlari meninggalkan sang eomma yang masih terduduk disana. Setelah memastikan Baekhyun benar-benar pergi, tawa pun terdengar dari nyonya Byun yang sedari tadi berusaha menahannya. Sungguh anaknya masih sangat polos.

Makan malam kali ini dilewati dengan penuh canda tawa karena tingkah menggemaskan Baekhyun yang tidak ada habisnya. Mereka berharap selalu ada kebahagiaan dalam keluarga mereka. Tapi tidak ada yang tau apa yang akan terjadi di hari berikutnya.

.

.

Cuaca di Bucheon pagi ini cukup cerah. Tapi walaupun begitu, dingin masih bisa dirasakan oleh penduduk yang sibuk berlalu-lalang untuk pergi ke tempat kerja mereka masing-masing. Tak jauh berbeda dengan Chanyeol yang sedari tadi memperhatikan kesibukan orang-orang dari ruang kerja di kantornya.

Kegiatan Chanyeol terganggu saat mendengar seseorang memasuki ruangannya membawa beberapa berkas. Kai, seseorang yang telah memasuki ruang kerjanya tanpa meminta ijin terlebih dulu itu langsung menghampiri Chanyeol dan menyerahkan berkas yang dibawanya.

"Ini berkas yang kau perlukan untuk rapat siang nanti." Chanyeol menatap sekilas pada berkas itu lalu kembali mengalihkan pandangannya ke arah luar, seakan pemandangan di luar sana lebih menarik dari pada berkas yang dibawa oleh Kai.

"Kau saja yang memimpin rapat kali ini. Aku ada urusan diluar siang nanti."

"Aku akan dengan senang hati memimpin rapat jika saja para investor itu tidak meminta kau sendiri yang harus memimpinnya."

"Memang apa bedanya jika kau yang memimpin rapatnya?" Kai hanya mampu menghela nafas lelah saat mendengar pertanyaan bodoh Chanyeol. Jika saja Chanyeol bukan sahabatnya maka sudah dipastikan Kai akan membuangnya ke laut.

"Tentu saja berbeda, kau adalah pemimpin utama dari salah satu perusahaan besar di Korea. Mereka tidak akan melewatkan kesempatan emas untuk bekerja sama secara langsung denganmu."

"Alasan yang konyol." Chanyeol menyerah dan mengambil berkas yang Kai bawa sedari tadi lalu berjalan menuju meja kerjanya.

"Lagi pula, lupakan sejenak urusan pribadimu dan fokuslah pada pekerjaanmu sekarang ini. Ingatlah kalau saat ini kau adalah seorang CEO."

"Ya ya aku mengerti, jadi berhentilah menasehatiku seperti kakek tua." Chanyeol mulai sibuk dengan pekerjaannya, sesekali ia juga menandatangani beberapa dokumen. Sedangkan Kai hanya mengangkat bahunya.

"Percayalah, aku melakukan ini juga demi kau, Chanyeol." Kai sudah akan membuka pintu untuk keluar sebelum Chanyeol menghentikannya.

"Kai," orang yang dipanggil hanya menolehkan kepalanya.

"Hmm" Kai hanya merespon seadanya.

"Gomawo." Sebuah senyum tersemat di bibir Chanyeol yang menambah kadar ketampanannya, bisa dikatakan kalau ia cukup beruntung memiliki sahabat seperti Kai.

"Tidak masalah, aku akan pinjam Kyungsoo sebagai hadiahnya." Setelah mengatakan itu, Kai telah menghilang dibalik pintu ruangannya. Oh tentu saja, sahabatnya itu tidak akan melalukan sesuatu secara percuma.

.

Rapat hari ini berjalan lancar meski sempat tertunda selama satu jam karena sekretarisnya-Kyungsoo-dibawa pergi oleh Kai. Sejenak Chanyeol merenggangkan tubuhnya yang sudah sangat kaku lalu pergi menuju meja Kyungsoo.

"Kyungsoo, apa aku masih ada jadwal untuk hari ini?" sesekali Chanyeol memeriksa jam tangannya. Ia hanya ingin segera pulang ke apartementnya dan beristirahat.

"Tidak, kau bisa pergi sekarang." Tanpa menunggu lagi, Chanyeol segera pergi setelah membereskan semua barang dan tidak lupa mengambil kunci mobilnya. Saat melewati meja Kyungsoo, ia berhenti dan menoleh padanya.

"Kau juga pulanglah, kyung. Hari sudah sore."

"Sebentar lagi, aku masih harus menunggu Kai." Sepertinya ia melupakan satu hal itu, sekretarisnya tidak akan pulang sebelum kekasihnya datang menjemput.

"Baiklah, aku pergi." Tanpa menunggu jawaban lagi, Chanyeol segera pergi meninggalkan Kyungsoo disana.

Saat dalam perjalanan pulang ke apartementnya, Chanyeol melewati taman tempat biasa malaikatnya menghabiskan waktu bermain sambil menunggu eomma-nya. Dari kejauhan, ia dapat melihat seorang anak sedang duduk terdiam di sebuah ayunan. Semakin lama sosok itu semakin jelas hingga membuat Chanyeol segera menepikan mobilnya.

Benar, itu malaikatnya yang sedari siang tadi terus berputar dipikirannya. Tanpa membuang waktu lebih lama lagi, Chanyeol dengan cepat turun dari mobilnya dan menghampiri malaikatnya. Ia mendudukkan dirinya pada ayunan yang berada tepat disebelah ayunan malaikatnya-Baekhyun-.

"Sedang apa anak kecil sepertimu disini? Bukankah ini sudah terlalu sore?" Baekhyun terkejut saat mengetahui ada orang lain disebelahnya. Dengan takut-takut ia mengalihkan pandangannya untuk melihat siapa orang asing yang berbicara dengannya.

"Ah-ahjussi, siapa?" bukannya menjawab, Baekhyun justru balik bertanya. Meski takut tapi rasa penasarannya jauh lebih besar.

"Kau tidak mengingatku?" Baekhyun memiringkan kepalanya dan menatap Chanyeol dengan polosnya. Ia coba mengingat apakah ia pernah bertemu ahjussi disebelahnya ini sebelumnya, namun sepertinya Baekhyun tidak dapat mengingatnya sama sekali.

Chanyeol yang mendapat tatapan seperti itu hanya mampu menahan dirinya untuk tidak mencubit pipi temban Baekhyun. Ia sungguh gemas dengan tingkah Baekhyun. Biar saja orang lain menganggapnya gila, pedofil atau semacamnya karena telah jatuh hati pada seorang anak kecil.

"Kau ingat sebulan yang lalu, saat kau hampir terserempet mobil di dekat sini?" Baekhyun hanya merespon dengan anggukan kepala.

"Aku yang sudah menolongmu saat itu." Saat mendengar pernyataan itu, Baekhyun kembali mengingat-ingat kejadian sebulan yang lalu saat ia hampir saja terserempet mobil saat ingin menyeberang jalan dan untungnya ada seseorang yang menolongnya.

Setelah dapat mengingat semuanya, Baekhyun tiba-tiba saja berdiri dari duduknya dan membungkuk dihadapan Chanyeol yang hanya bingung melihat tingkah Baekhyun.

"Kamsahamnida, ahjussi." Dengan cengiran khasnya, Baekhyun berterima kasih pada Chanyeol dengan sopan. Chanyeol yang mendapat balasan seperti itu lalu mengelus kepala Baekhyun saking tak bisa menahan gemasnya.

"Kau belum menjawab pertanyaanku. Kenapa kau masih disini?" kembali Chanyeol menanyakan pertanyaan yang sebelumnya tidak dijawab Baekhyun.

"Baekkie sedang menunggu eomma, ahjussi." Baekhyun kembali duduk di ayunannya.

"Memangnya eomma-mu kemana?" Tanya Chanyeol penasaran.

"Eomma sedang bekerja. Biasanya eomma akan menjeput Baekkie saat siang, tapi sepertinya eomma masih memiliki pekerjaan lain." Mendengar penjelasan Baekhyun, seolah memberi kesempatan emas bagi Chanyeol.

"Kalau kau mau, ahjussi bisa mengantarmu pulang." Baekhyun buru-buru menggelengkan kepalanya menolak ajakan Chanyeol.

"Tidak perlu, ahjussi. Eomma bilang agar Baekkie tidak menerima ajakan dari orang asing." Ingin rasanya Chanyeol mencekik orang yang mengatakan itu pada Baekhyun. Hilang sudah kesempatannya.

"Baiklah kalau kau menolak, tapi sebagai gantinya kau tunggulah disini." Seolah tak kehabisan akal, Chanyeol segera beranjak dari tempatnya dan pergi dari sana. Baekhyun terus memperhatikannya hingga Chanyeol telah memasuki café yang terletak di seberang jalan.

Tak butuh waktu lama Chanyeol kembali keluar dengan dua buah cup berukuran sedang di kedua tangannya. Ia kembali duduk di tempat sebelumnya dan memberikan salah satu dari dua cup itu pada Baekhyun.

"Ini untukmu. Aku tidak tau apa yang kau suka, jadi aku membelikanmu coklat panas." Baekhyun menerima coklat panas pemberian Chanyeol. Selain menolak ajakan orang asing sepertinya Baekhyun melupakan bahwa ia juga tidak boleh menerima pemberian orang asing.

"Kamsahamnida." Baekhyun meminum minumannya dengan perlahan. Berada diluar cukup lama di cuaca yang perlahan mulai dingin membuat Baekhyun menikmati acara minumnya.

"Kita sudah bicara cukup lama tapi aku belum mengetahui siapa namamu, bocah?" bohong jika seorang Park Chanyeol tidak mengetahui nama incarannya-walau hanya sebatas nama-.

Bukankah tidak lucu jika tiba-tiba Chanyeol memanggil namanya seolah mereka sudah akrab sejak lama? Yang ada justru Baekhyun akan kabur karena ketakutan.

"Na-namaku Baekhyun, Byun Baekhyun. Lalu siapa nama ahjussi?" meski sedikit ragu tapi Baekhyun akhirnya memperkenalkan dirinya.

"Aku Park Chanyeol. Kau bisa memanggilku Chanyeol ahjussi, walau bisa dibilang aku masih cukup muda. Tapi Khusus untukmu kurasa tidak masalah."

Pembicaraan mereka terus berlanjut. Sesekali Baekhyun akan tertawa saat mendengar candaan yang dilontarkan oleh Chanyeol hingga tiba-tiba seorang wanita menghampiri mereka.

"Sayang, maaf eomma terlambat menjemputmu. Eomma memiliki banyak pekerjaan hari ini." wanita yang diketahui eomma Baekhyun ini berjongkok dihadapan Baekhyun.

Jika diperhatikan lagi, sepertinya wanita ini hanya seorang pegawai biasa. Terlihat dari penampilannya yang bisa dibilang sederhana dengan atasan kemeja, bawahan rok sebatas lutut dan juga baju hangat. Merasa diperhatikan, wanita itu menoleh dengan tatapan seolah bertanya pada Chanyeol.

"Siapa kau?" wanita itu menatap tidak suka padanya.

"Eomma, ini Chanyeol ahjussi. Dia yang menemaniku disini dari tadi." Mendengar jawaban anaknya membuat wanita itu segera membereskan semuanya dan membawa Baekhyun pulang.

"Ayo kita pulang, sayang." Wanita itu menuntun Baekhyun untuk segera pergi dari sana. Namun sebelum itu Baekhyun membalikkan sedikit badannya dan melambaikan tangan pada Chanyeol.

Senyum tampan tersemat dibibir Chanyeol yang juga balas melambaikan tangannya. Saat jarak mereka sudah cukup jauh, senyuman Chanyeol perlahan menghilang digantikan dengan seringaian yang membuat siapa pun tidak berani untuk melihatnya.

Ia merogoh saku celananya untuk mengambil ponsel miliknya, menghubungi seseorang yang dirasa bisa membantunya.

"Sehun, cari segala informasi tentang Byun Baekhyun!" tanpa basa-basi Chanyeol langsung menyampaikan tujuannya. Sehun adalah seorang hacker handal yang juga merupakan sahabat Chanyeol dan Kai. Segala informasi yang diinginkan akan dengan sangat mudah ia dapatkan.

" _Tidak biasanya kau meminta bantuanku."_

"Jangan banyak bicara dan kerjakan saja tugasmu! Kirimkan hasilnya malam ini juga!" tanpa menunggu jawaban lainnya, Chanyeol memutus sambungan secara sepihak. Memasukkan kembali ponselnya ke dalam saku celananya.

"Tunggulah sebentar lagi dan kau akan benar-benar menjadi milikku, sayang." Dengan seringai yang masih bertahan dibibirnya, Chanyeol melangkah pergi dari sana.

.

.

Malam harinya di apartement, Chanyeol telah mendapatkan apa yang diinginkannya. Tidak salah ia meminta bantuan seorang Oh Sehun. Segala informasi tentang Byun Baekhyun kini terpampang dengan jelas di layar laptopnya, dari mulai hal terkecil sampai terbesar.

Namun saat sedang serius membaca, kegiatannya terganggu dengan suara ponselnya yang berdering menandakan sebuah panggilan masuk.

' _Appa calling…'_ nama itulah yang tertera di layar ponselnya yang mau tidak mau, ia harus menjawab panggilan tersebut.

"Yeoboseyo, appa."

" _Chanyeol-ah, dimana kau?"_

"Tentu saja di Bucheon, appa. Bukankah kau yang memintaku untuk mengurus perusahaan disini?"

" _Ya! Aku memang memintamu untuk mengurusnya, tapi hanya seminggu dan bukan sebulan."_ Ya, Chanyeol seharusnya hanya seminggu di Bucheon. Tapi sepertinya ia lupa akan hal itu setelah bertemu bocah kecil yang menarik perhatiannya.

"Bukankah itu bagus?"

" _Bagus katamu!? Lalu perusahaan di Seoul mau kau lupakan, hah!? Kau itu bodoh atau apa? Kau ingin usaha appa-mu selama ini sia-sia!?"_ tuan Park benar-benar emosi menghadapi anaknya yang selalu menganggap remeh semua hal itu. Perusahaan di Bucheon tidaklah sebanding dengan perusahaan utama di Seoul. Lagipula Kai saja sudah cukup bisa untuk mengurusnya.

" _Appa tidak mau tau, secepatnya kau harus kembali ke Seoul!"_ tuan Park lalu menutup sambungan secara sepihak.

Chanyeol yang kesal hanya bisa melemparkan ponselnya ke sofa terdekatnya dan duduk kembali di sisi sofa yang lain. Pandangannya beralih pada laptop yang sedari tadi masih menyala. Sepertinya ia harus secepatnya menjalankan rencananya.

.

.

Setelah menghabiskan waktu selama dua hari untuk memikirkan rencananya, akhirnya Chanyeol membulatkan tekadnya untuk memulai rencananya hari ini. Semoga saja tidak ada gangguan selama ia menjalankan rencananya.

Sekarang ini ia sedang mengamati keadaan di sekitar taman yang memperlihatkan seorang bocah sedang terduduk sendiri disana. Hanya ada beberapa pejalan kaki yang melintas disana karena memang taman itu sangat jarang dikunjungi.

Merasa keadaan cukup aman, Chanyeol lalu memerintahkan orang suruhannya yang berada tidak jauh darinya untuk mulai bergerak. Semakin dekat, Chanyeol dapat melihat orang suruhannya itu mengeluarkan sebuah sapu tangan yang sebelumnya sudah diberi obat bius.

Baekhyun sama sekali tidak menyadari bahwa kini ada seseorang dibelakangnya, hingga akhirnya seseorang itu membekap mulut dan hidungnya. Aroma menyengat mulai memasuki penciumannya, ia mencoba untuk memberontak namun dekapan pada mulutnya terlalu kuat. Lama-kelamaan, Baekhyun merasakan pusing pada kepalanya dan matanya mulai memberat hingga akhirnya ia jatuh pingsan.

Orang suruhan Chanyeol itu lalu menggendong tubuh tak sadarkan diri Baekhyun pergi menuju mobil Chanyeol yang terletak di seberang jalan. Memasukkannya ke kursi belakang mobil dengan cepat sebelum orang lain melihatnya.

Chanyeol menurunkan kaca mobilnya dan menyerahkan sebuah amplop berwarna coklat yang berisi uang pada orang itu. "Ini bayaranmu. Sisanya akan aku berikan setelah kau berhasil mengurus keluarganya bagaimanapun caranya." Ucap Chanyeol datar.

"Serahkan semuanya padaku tuan." Kata orang itu meyakinkan lalu pergi meninggalkan mobil Chanyeol.

Chanyeol kembali menutup kaca mobilnya dan menolehkan kepalanya pada kursi belakang, menampakkan sebuah seringaian melihat tubuh tak sadarkan diri bocah yang telah merusak kewarasan otaknya.

"Mulai sekarang, tidak akan ada orang yang bisa merebutmu dariku. Karena kau adalah milikku." Mobil Chanyeol perlahan pergi menjauh meninggalkan kota Bucheon dan berharap ia tidak akan pernah kembali lagi ke kota itu.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **TBC/END**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Denpasar, 16 – 05 – 2016**

 **Pukul 00 : 17 WITA**


	2. Chapter 2

**YOU'RE MINE**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Main cast : ChanBaek**

 **Other cast : Silahkan temukan sendiri**

 **Rating : M for Mature**

 **Genre : Romance**

 **Note : No bash, no flame, no copycat. Don't read if you don't like these story, better if you leave this page.**

 **WARNING! PEDO, OOC, typo, NC, BL**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Chapter 2**

 **.**

 **.**

Sebuah mobil berwana hitam terlihat memasuki halaman rumah mewah bergaya Eropa. Rumah itu tampak sepi mengingat semua pembantu hanya dipekerjakan dari pagi hingga sore, dan mereka semua akan pulang ke rumah yang sudah disediakan oleh Chanyeol saat menjelang malam. Hanya ada beberapa penjaga yang tetap berjaga di dekat gerbang rumah mewah itu saat malam.

Mobil yang dinaiki Chanyeol diparkirkan dengan sembarang di depan rumah, ia lalu keluar dari mobil dan beralih pada pintu belakang mobil. Menggendong tubuh bocah kecil yang sedari tadi masih setia menutup matanya keluar dari mobil dan membawanya masuk ke dalam rumah mewah itu.

Saat sampai di kamarnya, Chanyeol membaringkan tubuh bocah kecil itu dengan perlahan di atas tempat tidurnya. Ia lalu mendudukkan dirinya disebelah bocah itu dan memperhatikannya dengan seksama, dari mulai wajah hingga tubuh kecilnya yang masih terbungkus pakaian lengkap. Tangannya perlahan bergerak membelai wajah damai bocah itu, dari mulai mata perlahan turun ke hidung lalu pindang ke pipi tembamnya. Mengelusnya pelan, mencoba menyalurkan kehangatan pada bocah itu.

Terakhir, Chanyeol mengarahkan ibu jari tangannya pada bibir mungil bocah itu. Merasakan bibir itu begitu lembut dan menggoda seolah mampu membalikkan dunia Chanyeol saat ini. Setelah beberapa menit berdebat dengan pikirannya, perlahan Chanyeol mulai menundukkan kepalanya dan menyatukan bibir keduanya. Merasakan betapa manisnya bibir mungil dan merah itu dengan melumatnya pelan dan penuh perasaan seolah bibir itu sangat rapuh.

Setelah merasa cukup puas, Chanyeol melepas tautan bibir keduanya dan membersihkan bekas saliva di sekitar bibir mungil itu lalu kembali berdiri. Menarik selimut menutupi tubuh kecil itu sebatas dada agar tetap hangat, sedangkan ia sendiri akan pergi sebentar menemui seseorang di suatu tempat. "Tidurlah yang nyenyak, sayang. Aku akan pergi sebentar." Katakan saja Chanyeol gila karena berbicara dengan seseorang yang tidak sadarkan diri.

Diciumnya kembali bibir mungil itu cepat lalu pergi keluar dari kamarnya. Seperti yang dikatakan sebelumnya, ia harus pergi menemui seseorang yang bisa membantunya lagi kali ini. Ia segera memasuki mobilnya kembali saat sampai di halaman rumah dan melajukan mobilnya meninggalkan rumah mewahnya, mengabaikan penjaga yang memberi hormat padanya.

.

.

 **Seoul Hospital**

Disinilah Chanyeol sekarang, di salah satu rumah sakit besar yang berada di tengah pusat kota Seoul. Saat berjalan memasuki gedung rumah sakit, setiap pekerja yang berpapasan dengannya akan membungkuk hormat mengingat ia adalah salah satu dari pemilik saham di rumah sakit ini. Ia hanya terus berjalan tanpa memperdulikan setiap orang yang membungkuk padanya agar segera sampai ke tempat tujuannya.

Melewati tiap lorong rumah sakit dengan santai hingga akhirnya ia sampai di tempat tujuannya, didepan pintu sebuah ruangan. Chanyeol memasuki ruangan itu tanpa mengetuk pintu terlebih dahulu dan berdiri dihadapan seorang dokter muda yang sudah tidak asing lagi baginya. Kim Jongdae, dokter itu hanya menatap sebentar pada Chanyeol lalu kembali beralih pada kertas yang berisi data pasiennya.

"Apa kau tidak bisa mengetuk pintu dulu sebelum masuk?" ucap Jongdae masih disibukkan dengan kertas-kertas di atas mejanya.

"Aku tidak punya waktu untuk itu." Jawab Chanyeol singkat. "Aku datang kesini karena aku perlu bantuanmu, Jongdae." Ia langsung memberitahukan tujuannya datang ke rumah sakit ini. Sebenarnya ia sangat enggan untuk datang kesini, jika bukan karena bocah yang saat ini ia tinggalkan di rumahnya seorang diri. Tapi demi mewujudkan keinginannya maka apapun akan ia lakukan.

"Bantuan apa yang kau inginkan, Chanyeol? Kau tidak akan datang kemari jika itu tidak benar-benar penting." Jongdae mengalihkan perhatiannya sepenuhnya pada Chanyeol yang masih berdiri di depan mejanya. "Sebelum itu, duduklah dulu. Aku tak ingin dianggap sebagai dokter yang lancang karena telah membiarkan orang terhormat sepertimu terus berdiri seperti itu." Jongdae mempersilahkan Chanyeol untuk duduk pada kursi dihadapannya sebelum kembali pada pembicaraan mereka yang tertunda.

"Jadi?" Tanya Jongdae kembali pada Chanyeol yang sudah merasa nyaman pada posisi duduknya.

"Aku ingin kau menghapus ingatan masa lalu seseorang dan menggantinya dengan ingatan yang baru." Tanpa basa basi, Chanyeol langsung menyampaikan tujuannya datang menemui Jongdae.

"Ya! Apa otakmu sudah rusak?" Tanya Jongdae. Chanyeol hanya diam dengan tangan menyilang di depan dadanya. "Kau pikir ingatan seseorang itu seperti komputer yang bisa kau hapus datanya saat tidak diperlukan dan kau ganti dengan data yang baru?" Jongdae sungguh tak mengerti dengan jalan pikiran Chanyeol. Bisa dibilang Chanyeol adalah pria yang tampan, berpendidikan tinggi, kaya dan sukses di umurnya yang masih muda. Tidak akan ada wanita atau bahkan pria manis sekalipun yang dapat menolak pesona seorang Park Chanyeol hingga harus melakukan hal seperti sekarang ini.

Jongdae tanpa ragu menolak permintaan Chanyeol. "Aku tidak bisa membantumu dalam masalah ini." ucapnya. Jongdae lalu berdiri membawa beberapa map untuk diletakkan pada lemari di dekatnya, meninggal Chanyeol yang masih duduk dengan santai.

"Aku tau ini tidak benar, aku juga tidak akan meminta bantuanmu jika aku punya orang lain yang bisa membantuku. Tapi kenyataannya hanya kau dokter yang menguasai semua bidang di dunia kedokteran." Ucap Chanyeol sesekali memperhatikan Jongdae. "Lagi pula, aku memintamu melakukan ini tidak secara gratis." Chanyeol mencoba bernegosiasi agar Jongdae bersedia membantunya.

"Aku tau itu, tap-" belum selesai Jongdae berucap, Chanyeol dengan cepat memotong ucapannya.

"Jika kau tidak bersedia membantuku, maka bersiaplah kehilangan pekerjaanmu untuk selamanya." Apa yang tidak ingin Jongdae dengar akhirnya keluar dari mulut Chanyeol. Jika sudah seperti itu maka ia tak bisa lagi menolak dengan alasan yang lainnya. Harusnya ia tau Chanyeol akan melakukan apa pun untuk mendapatkan apa yang diinginkannya.

Jongdae hanya bisa menghela nafas pasrah. "Baiklah, aku tak punya pilihan lain untuk menolak." Ia kembali duduk ke tempatnya dan berhadapan kembali dengan Chanyeol.

"Jadi, bisa kau katakan bagaimana caranya?" mereka memulai pembicaraan itu dengan serius.

"Jika kau ingin mengubah ingatan seseorang, maka cara yang tepat adalah dengan hipnoterapi. Cara kerjanya sama seperti hipnotis yang kau ketahui, hanya saja kebanyakan dari kami menggunakannya untuk menghilangkan rasa trauma dari para pasien." Jongdae mulai menjelaskan semua yang ia ketahui. "Dan tentunya perlu kerjasama Antara dokter dan pasien agar cara ini dapat berhasil. Jika orang yang akan kau bawa tidak dapat mengikuti intruksiku maka semua akan gagal." Ucap Jongdae mengakhiri penjelasannya.

Chanyeol terdiam memikirkan penjelasan yang sedari tadi ia dengarkan. Jika cara ini membutuhkan kerjasama, maka bisa dipastikan kalau Baekhyun tidak akan bisa melakukannya. Karena selain masih kecil, Baekhyun juga pasti akan terus bertanya apa yang sedang mereka lakukan nanti dan Chanyeol sungguh tak ingin rencananya gagal begitu saja.

"Apa kau tidak mempunyai cara lain?" Tanya Chanyeol, sangat berharap untuk hal itu.

Jongdae mengangguk memberi jawaban, "Ada. Cara terakhir yang bisa digunakan adalah cuci otak." Jawabnya kembali. "Tapi aku tidak yakin jika cara ini bersifat selamanya atau tidak." Lanjutnya.

"Bukankah hipnoterapi dan cuci otak itu sama saja?" Tanya Chanyeol kembali, karena yang ia tau kedua cara itu tak jauh berbeda.

"Tidak-" Jongdae tidak melanjutkan perkataan, melainkan membalik kursi yang didudukinya menghadap sebuah lemari kaca berukuran sedang dibelakangnya yang terisi penuh dengan botol obat-obatan. Mengambil salah satu botol dan kembali membalik posisinya menghadap Chanyeol. "Kau hanya perlu memintanya untuk meminum obat ini. Setelah meminumnya ia akan tertidur dan obat ini akan bekerja menghapus ingatannya saat ini dengan sendirinya. Pada saat itu kau bisa mengatakan apa pun yang kau inginkan dan itu akan menjadi ingatannya untuk seterusnya entah sampai kapan." Ia menyerahkan botol obat itu pada Chanyeol.

Selain menjadi dokter, Jongdae juga sering membuat obat-obatannya sendiri dan hanya dia seorang yang memiliki obat itu. Dan tentunya ia sudah melakukan percobaan sebelumnya saat obat-obatan itu selesai dibuat.

"Aku mengerti, Terima kasih banyak." Chanyeol mengambil obat itu lalu menyimpannya denga aman. Ia lalu merogoh saku jasnya dan mengambil sebuah kertas cek lalu memberikannya pada Jongdae. "Tulislah berapa pun yang kau inginkan, sampai jumpa." Setelah itu Chanyeol pun pergi dari ruangannya. Malam ini ia merasa sangat senang.

"Kuharap apa yang kulakukan tidak salah." Ucap Jongdae seorang diri.

.

.

.

Di malam yang sama namun di tempat yang berbeda, seorang wanita sedang menangis histeris mengetahui anaknya hilang entah kemana. Sang suami yang sedari tadi mencoba menenangkannya tidak mampu berbuat apa-apa karena ia juga sangat khawatir.

"Anakku, kembalikan dia padaku! hiks.." keadaan wanita itu saat ini sangat berantakan. Rambut yang sudah kusut, make up yang luntur dan pakaiannya yang berantakan membuat siapa pun akan merasa iba padanya. Bagaimana tidak, saat pulang kerja dan hendak menjemput anaknya di tempat biasa, ia tak menemukan siapa pun disana. Bahkan saat sampai di rumah pun, tempat itu kosong sehingga membuatnya sangat panik.

"Tenanglah sayang, aku sudah meminta bantuan polisi untuk mencarinya." Sang suami hanya bisa memeluk istrinya mencoba menenangkannya yang terus saja menangis histeris. Bahkan wajahnya sudah sangat pucat karena istrinya belum makan sama sekali. Sedangkan sang istri yang berada dalam pelukannya mencoba memberontak melepaskan diri dengan terus-menerus memukul dada suaminya.

"Aku ingin Baekhyunku sekarang! Jika kau tidak bisa membawanya padaku, biarkan aku mencarinya sendiri! Hiks.." nyonya Byun mencoba untuk pergi saat ia berhasil terlepas dari suaminya. Namun baru beberapa langkah ia kembali dihentikan oleh sang suami yang kembali mendudukannya di sofa.

Tuan Byun menangkupkan kedua tangannya pada wajah istrinya, menatap sedih keadaannya saat ini. "Dengarkan aku! Kau tidak akan pergi kemana pun dalam keadaan seperti ini. Aku akan mencari anak kita, jadi kumohon tenangkan dirimu." Saat tuan Byun masih mencoba menenangkan istrinya, tiba-tiba saja seseorang mengetuk pintu rumahnya dengan tidak sabaran.

Hal itu dengan terpaksa membuat tuan Byun meninggalkan istrinya yang masih tak hentinya menangis untuk membuka pintu rumahnya, mencari tau siapa orang yang mengetuk pintu rumahnya dengan tidak sabaran. Saat membuka pintu, tuan Byun bisa melihat beberapa orang berpakaian hitam berdiri di depan pintu yang membuat tuan Byun terheran-heran.

"Siapa kalian? Dan mau apa kalian kemari malam-malam?" Tanya tuan Byun bingung pada orang-orang di depannya.

"Kau tidak perlu tau siapa kami. Kami datang kemari hanya untuk mengosongkan rumah ini." kata salah satu orang yang bisa dipastikan pemimpin dari orang-orang perpakaian hitam itu. Tubuhnya sangat berotot dan wajanya yang sangar membuat tuan Byun menyimpulkan seperti itu.

"Apa maksudmu?" Tuan Byun kembali bertanya.

"Pemilik rumah telah menjual rumah ini pada tuan kami, jadi tidak ada alasan bagimu untuk tetap tinggal disini." Pria itu dan beberapa bawahannya menerobos masuk ke dalam rumah tanpa menghiraukan tuan Byun yang kini sudah ditahan diluar rumah.

"YA! Kalian tidak bisa melakukan ini!" tak ada seorangpun yang mengiraukan tuan Byun yang kini berusaha keras melawan. Hingga akhirnya salah seorang dari mereka memukulnya dengan keras untuk mendiamkannya. Darah berwarna merah pekat terlihat mengalir di sudut bibirnya yang sobek.

Sedangkan di dalam rumah, nyonya Byun yang melihat beberapa orang memasuki rumahnya berdiri waspada dengan air mata yang masih mengalir dipipinya. "Siapa kalian!? Kenapa kalian masuk ke rumahku!?" tubunnya perlahan mulai bergetar takut.

"Urus dia!" perintah pria itu pada bawahannya yang langsung menyeret nyonya Byun keluar dengan kasar. Sedangkan pria itu kini memasuki sebuah kamar dan membuka lemari pakaiannya. Mengambil semua isinya lalu memasukkannya kedalam sebuah koper besar dengan sembarang. Sebelum keluar, ia juga mengambil sebuah boneka berukuran sedang di atas tempat tidur lalu pergi.

Pria itu melempar koper dan boneka itu kearah tuan Byun. Sebelum benar-benar pergi, pria itu juga melemparkan amplop berisi uang pada tuan Byun. "Itu adalah uang ganti rugi dari tuan kami, jadi gunakan dengan baik."

Sedangkan istrinya yang sedari tadi terdiam hanya menatap kosong pada boneka dihadapannya yang entah kenapa memperlihatkan wajah anaknya. Ia dengan cepat mengambil boneka itu dan memeluknya erat. "Baekhyunku, kau sudah kembali sayang. Kau tau eomma sangat mengkhawatirkanmu, sayang." Tuan Byun seolah dibuat hancur dengan ucapan istrinya.

Air mata mulai mengalir dipipi tuan Byun melihat keadaan istrinya saat ini. Tidak, istrinya tidak mungkin gila kan? Katakan kalau ini semua tidak benar. Katakan kalau semua ini hanyalah mimpi. Kenapa tuhan melakukan ini semua pada keluarga kecilnya? Ia merasa ini semua tidak adil untuknya, takdir baik sungguh tak berpihak pada keluarganya.

.

.

"Tuan, kami sudah mengurus keluarga bocah itu." Ucap pria yang tadi mengusir keluarga Byun.

" _Bagus. Aku akan segera mengirimkan uang yang kujanjikan padamu. Tapi ingat, pastikan mereka pergi sejauh mungkin dariku!"_ orang yang dibubungi-Chanyeol-kini tersenyum puas dengan hasil kerja bawahannya.

"Baik tuan, kami akan pastikan mereka pergi sejauh mungkin dari anda." Ucapan itu mengakhiri panggilan yang diputus sepihak oleh Chanyeol.

.

.

.

Pagi hari ini cuaca kembali dingin sehingga mengganggu tidur seorang bocah yang kini secara perlahan membuka kelopak matanya, memperlihatkan iris coklat yang sangat indah. Bocah itu-Baekhyun-memperhatikan ruangan disekitanya yang sangat asing baginya. Ia segera mendudukkan dirinya hingga merasakan pusing yang sangat hebat akibat efek samping dari obat bius kemarin.

"Ugh, pusing." Ia memegang bagian kepalanya yang pusing guna meringankan rasa sakitnya. Merasa sudah lebih baik, ia kembali memperhatikan seluruh bagian kamar yang ia tempati saat ini. Rasa takut mulai menghinggapinya saat menyadari jika tempat ini bukanlah rumahnya.

Ia memundurkan posisi duduknya hingga menempel di kepala tempat tidur, memeluk lututnya ketakutan. "E-eomma, eomma dimana?" Baekhyun berusa memanggil eommanya namun tak kunjung mendapat balasan. Alhasil ia kembali memanggilnya namun kini dengan suara yang keras.

"Eomma! Eomma dimana!? Baekkie sangat takut disini." Mata Baekhyun mulai berkaca-kaca. Tak berapa lama ia dapat mendengar suara langkah seseorang mendekat kearah ruangan yang ia tempati. Namun saat pintu terbuka, bukan sang eomma yang ia lihat melainkan seorang pria tinggi dan tampan yang ia kenal.

"Kau sudah sadar, Baekhyun?" Chanyeol masuk dengan membawa nampan berisi makan ke dalam kamar lalu meletakkannya di atas meja nakas disamping tempat tidur, kemudian mendudukkan dirinya disebelah Baekhyun.

"A-ahjussi, i-ini dimana? Kenapa Baekkie dan ahjussi bisa ada disini?" bukannya menjawab pertanyaan Chanyeol. Baekhyun justru bertanya balik kepada Chanyeol, sama halnya seperti pertemuan pertama mereka di taman beberapa hari yang lalu.

"Ini rumahku, Baekhyun. Kemarin aku menemukanmu pingsan di taman, karena aku tidak tau dimana rumahmu jadi aku memutuskan untuk membawamu ke rumahku." Sunngguh kebohongan yang luar biasa. Mungkin jika Chanyeol seorang aktor maka ia sudah pasti akan mendapatkan penghargaan sebagai aktor terbaik setiap tahunnya.

"B-benarkah?" ucap Baekhyun pelan sambil berusaha mengingat apa yang terjadi padanya kemarin, namun ia sama sekali tak bisa mengingatnya. Ia menatap pada Chanyeol, "Ahjussi, bisakah kau mengantarku pulang?" tanyanya kembali.

Sebuah senyum terukir di bibir Chanyeol, "Tentu, tapi sebelumnya kau harus makan dan minum obat agar rasa pusingmu hilang." Ia mengambil sebuah mangkok berisi bubur yang masih hangat, menyendokkan sedikit isinya kemudian meniupnya sebentar untuk menghilangkan panasnya lalu menyuapkannya pada Baekhyun.

Beberapa menit kemudian Baekhyun sudah menghabiskan bubur yang Chanyeol berikan, ia lalu mengambil gelas berisi air di atas meja nakas dan memberinya pada Baekhyun. "Ini minumlah." Baekhyun meminun airnya hingga masih tersisa setengah gelas, sedangkan Chanyeol kini sudah memegang sebutir obat ditangannya. Sebenarnya itu bukanlah obat untuk menghilangkan sakit kepala melainkan obat yang telah diberikan Jongdae padanya kemarin.

Chanyeol menyerahkan obat itu pada Baekhyun yang langsung diminum olehnya tanpa rasa curiga sedikit pun. Setelah selesai meminumnya, ia menyerahkan kembali gelas minumnya pada Chanyeol yang menerimanya seringai samar dibibirnya. Tak perlu menunggu lama, kini reaksi obat itu mulai bekerja.

Terlihat dari Baekhyun yang kini merasakan kantuk luar biasa hingga akhirnya ia benar-benar tertidur dengan nyaman. Chanyeol mengubah posisi Baekhyun yang semula terduduk menjadi terbaring kembali di tempat tidurnya. Mendekatkan bibirnya pada telinga Baekhyun dan mulai membisikinnya.

"Baekhyun, dengarkan aku! Saat kau bangun nanti, namamu adalah Park Baekhyun dan Park Chanyeol yang duduk dihadapanmu tadi adalah appa-mu. Kau harus menuruti semua kemauan dari seorang Park Chanyeol tanpa terkecuali. Kau hanya akan merasakan kenyamanan dan kenikmatan dari seorang Park Chanyeol." Ia perlahan membuka kancing baju Baekhyun satu persatu hingga semua kancing terlepas, meraba setiap inci tubuh Baekhyun. "Sentuhan ini, hanya sentuhan seorang Park Chanyeol yang mampu membangkitkan gairah dalam dirimu."

Bibirnya kini beralih mencium setiap bagian diwajah Baekhyun hingga kini kedua bibir mereka kembali bertemu satu sama lain. Ia mulai melumat lembut bibir mungil yang sudah seperti candu baginya itu walaupun ia tak akan mendapatkan balasan apapun dari pemilik bibir yang kini memejamkan matanya.

"Dan bibir ini, hanya bibir Seorang Park Chanyeol yang akan terasa manis saat bersentuhan dengan bibirmu, sehingga membuatmu ketagihan untuk merasakannya lagi dan lagi. Dan hanya bibirnya lah yang dapat memberi tanda pada seluruh tubuhmu." Chanyeol menjauhkan wajahnya dengan seringai yang masih setia menghiasi bibirnya. "Mulai saat ini dan seterusnya kau hanya akan menjadi milikku." Bisiknya seorang diri.

Ia kembali mengancingkan baju Baekhyun dengan rapi dan menyelimuti tubuh Baekhyun hingga sebatas dada. Berdiri dari posisinya dan pergi keluar dengan membawa nampan berisi mangkok dan gelas kosong ditangannya, meninggalkan Baekhyun yang semakin nyaman dalam tidurnya. Hari ini akan menjadi hari minggu yang menyenangkan baginya.

.

.

.

Waktu kini menunjukkan pukul 10 pagi, namun Chanyeol nampaknya enggan untuk beranjak dari tempat duduknya di sisi tempat tidur. Ia saat ini tengah memperhatikan Baekhyun yang masih tertidur lelap. Sesekali ia akan membelai rambut Baekhyun yang berwarna coklat madu atau pun mengelus pipi mulus bocah itu.

Baekhyun yang merasakan sebuah elusan pada pipinya merasa terganggu hingga akhirnya perlahan ia membuka matanya. Mengerjap beberapa kali untuk menyesuaikan diri pada cahaya di ruang kamar yang ia tempati. Setelah merasa cukup jelas, ia mengalihkan tatapannya pada Chanyeol yang menyambutnya dengan penuh senyuman.

"A-ppa." Panggil Baekhyun sambil sesekali mengucek matanya. Chanyeol membantunya untuk duduk dengan satu bantal yang menyangga di belakang tubuhnya.

"Kau haus, sayang?" Tanya Chanyeol yang hanya dibalas dengan anggukan. Ia segera mengambil gelas air yang memang segaja ia siapkan disana lalu memberikannya pada Baekhyun.

"Gomawo appa." Baekhyun memberikan senyum manisnya pada Chanyeol saat sudah menghabiskan minumannya. Chanyeol mengelus rambutnya, membuat Baekhyun memejamkan matanya saat merasa nyaman dengan sentuhannya.

"Apa kau ingin pergi keluar bersama appa?" Tanyaya. Baekhyun yang mendengar itu sontak memandangnya dengan mata berbinar.

"Kita akan pergi kemana appa?" Tanya Baekhyun antusias.

"Hari ini kita akan membeli banyak pakaian baru untukmu. Apa kau mau?"

"Aku mau. Apa kita juga akan membeli mainan baru?" Tanya Baekhyun lagi.

"Tentu saja, kita juga akan membeli banyak mainan untukmu, sayang." Ucap Chanyeol penuh senyuman. Apa yang selama ini ia harapkan berjalan dengan sempura. Kini ia telah mendapatkan Baekhyun dengan seutuhnya walau dengan berbagai cara.

"Yeay! Aku akan membeli banyak pakaian dan mainan baru." Baekhyun sangat senang, ia bahkan sampai melompat-lompat di atas tempat tidur.

"Tapi sebelum itu, kau harus mandi dulu. Appa sudah menyiapkan pakaian untuk kau pakai hari ini." Chanyeol berucap sambil menunjuk kearah pintu kamar mandi di kamar itu lalu beralih pada pakaian yang berada di atas sofa.

Baekhyun mengangguk cepat lalu turun dari tempat tidurnya hendak pergi ke kamar mandi sebelum Chanyeol kembali memanggilnya. "Sayang, kau melupakan sesuatu." Katanya sambil menunjuk pada bibirnya. Baekhyun kembali mendekat dan mencium singkat pada bibir Chanyeol dan setelahnya menghilang di balik pintu kamar mandi. Meninggalkan Chanyeol yang tersenyum penuh kepuasan.

.

.

Sekarang ini mereka sudah berada di sebuah toko pakaian khusus anak-anak di salah satu pusat perbelanjaan Seoul. Chanyeol memborong hampir setengah dari isi toko tersebut dari mulai baju, celana, sepatu hingga topi sekalipun. Ia tidak perlu takut untuk kehabisan uang karena uang itu sendiri yang akan datang padanya mengingat ia adalah seorang pengusaha sukses.

Setelah dirasa cukup banyak, ia lalu mengajak Baekhyun pergi ke kasir untuk membayar semua belanjaannya. Mengeluarkan black cardnya yang entah berapa banyak isinya, ia tak pernah memperdulikan itu.

"Tolong kirimkan semua pakaian itu ke rumahku." Katanya sambil memberikan kartu yang berisi alamat rumahnya pada salah satu pegawai.

"Baik tuan." Jawab pegawai yang menerima kartu pemberian Chanyeol.

Chanyeol segera membawa Baekhyun pergi dari toko itu setelah menyelesaikan semua pembayarannya. Mengajak Baekhyun untuk melihat toko-toko lain yang mungkin akan menarik perhatiannya.

"Apa lagi yang ingin kau beli, sayang?" Tanya Chanyeol pada Baekhyun yang sibuk memperhatikan sekitarnya.

"Mainan. Aku ingin membeli mainan appa." Jawabnya antusias sambil sesekali mendongak pada Chanyeol.

"Mainan apa yang ingin kau beli?" Tanya Chanyeol kembali.

"Aku ingin membeli boneka yang banyak lalu meletakkan semuanya di kamar." Jawaban Baekhyun mungkin bisa dikatakan sedikit feminim untuk ukuran anak laki-laki sepertinya, namun apa peduli Chanyeol? Selama Baekhyun senang maka dia pun akan ikut senang.

Mereka pun melanjutkan kembali acara belanja mereka hingga tidak menyadari kalau hari sudah mulai gelap yang artinya mereka harus segera pulang ke rumah.

"Sayang, kita harus segera pulang. Kim ahjumma pasti sudah membuat banyak makan enak untuk kita. Apa kau tidak lapar?" Chanyeol mencoba memberitahu Baekhyun untuk segera pulang.

"Iya appa, aku juga sudah sangat lapar." Tentu saja, seharian penuh mereka habiskan untuk mengelilingi pusat perbelanjaan bahkan tanpa makan siang sedikik pun. Jadi wajar saja jika kini Baekhyun merasa sangat lapar.

Tanpa menunggu lebih lama lagi, mereka pun segera pulang ke rumah dengan suasana hati yang senang. Bersiap menyambut hidangan makan malam yang sudah menunggu mereka dan tentunya juga barang-barang hasil belanjaan mereka.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **TBC**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Baiklah, pertama-tama saya akan mengucapkan terima kasih untuk kalian yang sudah mereview cerita saya dengan positif.. awalnya saya kira tidak ada yang akan tertarik dengan cerita seperti ini, tapi ternyata saya salah^^  
Saya juga mengucapkan terima kasih pada semua yang sudah follow/favorite FF ini.. sebagai balasannya mungkin saya akan buat NC di chap depan dan mungkin updatenya sedikit agak lama.. jadi mohon dimaklumi ya^^

Untuk masalah hipnoterapi dan cuci otak itu hanya karangan saya, jadi maaf jika tidak sesuai dengan penjelasan sebenarnya..

 **Q &A :**

Q : Apa keluarga Baek akan dihabisi?  
A : Saya rasa pertanyaannya sudah terjawab disini^^

Q : Serius umur Baek 7thn?  
A : 100% serius. Karena menurut saya, umur segitulah anak-anak masih dikatakan polos^^

Q : Baek amnesia?  
A : Pertanyaannya sudah terjawab disini^^

Q : Kok Chan jahat?  
A : Ntar juga dia baik^^ *kayaknya

Q : Endingnya mpreg atau tidak?  
A : Kita lihat aja nanti ya^^

Q : Author orang Bali?  
A : Ya, saya orang bali asli^^

Sekian dari Tanya jawabnya. Mohon maaf kalau masih ada pertanyaan yang belum dijawab. Mungkin di lain waktu jika sempat akan saya jawab^^

Jangan bosen untuk review kembali, kalian juga bebas berpendapat tentang FF ini dan siapa tau pendapat kalian bisa menjadi bahan tulisan untuk kelanjutan FF ini^^ See you next chapter..

.

 **Denpasar, 23 – 05 – 2016**

 **Pukul 01 : 21 WITA**


End file.
